Separation Anxiety
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: Korra doesn't want to but Mako is determined to convince her. It starts fluffy and ends with smut.


"It's a good idea."

"I don't care if it is; I'm still not going to." Korra snapped back at her husband her hands resting on her hips as she faced him. Mako was scowling right back at her, his arms folded.

"Korra, be reasonable." He pleaded.

"Don't you tell me to be reasonable, I don't care; I'm not doing this." She turned to leave the argument, trying to win by simply ending it there.

"Korra, its one night." Mako followed her into the kitchen where she was putting dishes away methodically, avoiding looking at him. "We haven't been away from the kids since Ryu was born." He sighed and shook his head. "We need to take a night for ourselves."

"We're fine." Korra shook her head dismissively. "We conceived Aiko just fine."

Mako had to grin at how they'd managed to have a baby only a year and half after their first. "I know, but wouldn't you like to sleep in for a change?" He leaned on the counter toward her. "Have breakfast in our underwear? Relax for a few hours before we start back up again?"

"They're out children." Korra scowled at him. "We can't just decide we're done and give them away."

"We're not giving them away." He shook his head. "I love them too, Korra, and I will miss them, but I miss you." He smiled when she looked up, still not convinced. "Your parents are here, they want to give us the night off. Let Ryu and Aiko bond with their grandparents."

"But…" Korra looked uncertain, but she was wavering. Mako understood why, it wasn't hard to see her thoughts. No longer the impulsive teenager, Korra had matured into an adult, and was now the mother of two small children whom she loved desperately. Aiko was only four months old and Ryu was just past two, both of them precious and the center of their world.

"I know." Mako reached for her. "It's one night for us."

"Fine." Korra scowled at him, her arms wrapped tightly around her body.

"Ok." Mako smiled. "It'll be ok." He promised. "We'll have time together, just us." His words and body were betraying how excited he was.

"You're making dinner." Korra muttered and moved for the nursery as their daughter's whimpers could be heard. She scooped Aiko up and cuddled her close for a moment and smiled at her, bringing her out into the main room where Mako had gotten Ryu and was talking to him.

"Yeah did he?"

"Yeah, he likes noodles." Ryu was holding up his bear and informing his father what his bear prefers for breakfast.

"We'll you're going to have whatever Daddy makes." Korra told him with a smile, cuing Mako that he was now in charge of all the meals for the day. "You get what Mommy makes." She smiled at Aiko who grinned back, happy to be given attention from her mother.

"Come on, I'll mix up some pancakes." Mako told his son and Ryu jumped up excitedly. He was bored with cooking almost immediately and played with his toys in the living room while Korra made sure Aiko ate.

"When is this happening?" Korra asked reluctantly, still not on board with the idea of leaving her babies, but willing to try it.

"This afternoon, we've got a lot of time, but I figured we could go over for the afternoon, see your parents for a few hours too." Mako looked up at her. "That way on our way back here we can stop and do some quick errands without the kids."

"Fair." Korra nodded slowly, looking down at the baby feeding from her breast. "I don't like it, how is she going to eat?"

"She'll be fine; Pema has that stuff she uses when you're in meetings, right?" Mako looked at her and Korra shrugged.

"I guess." She still didn't sound excited about it, but she was willing to give this a try, so he needed to be patient and keep his mouth shut. Ryu came to the table and ate his pancakes with an intense messiness that Mako tried to control, but syrup with a two year old was never a good combination. Mako earned himself the privilege of bathing their son after breakfast while Korra got Aiko changed and dressed and he came out to his wife dressed as well, but her hair was different.

"Why's it still down?" He asked curiously as he held Ryu with a towel, drying him off.

"I didn't feel like putting it up." Korra shrugged and looked at her hair in the mirror. She still had her wolftails in, but her hair was loose in the back. "It makes me look older, doesn't it?"

"Sure." Mako nodded slowly. "It's not like, old, but you look mature."

"Well I am a mother." She grinned at the baby in her arms who beat her fists toward her mommy. "Feels weird sometimes." She murmured and looked up at Mako. "I mean, I'm used to being the Avatar, tough, a fighter, this is different." She was just looking at Aiko while she spoke and Mako was surprised at her admission.

"Daddy, I'm dry." Ryu muttered and Mako remembered what he was doing.

"Good, time for clothes." He ushered his son into the other room, determined to get Korra to talk more later when they were finally alone together. It was a battle to get Ryu to sit still long enough to put his clothes on and then of course when everything was buttoned and zippered, he needed to use the potty, and fresh off his potty training, this was an important step.

"Mommy, can I have a cookie?" He ran right to Korra after Mako helped him and was scowling at how his wife laughed.

"No, honey, we're going back to the Air Temple to see Grandma and Grandpa today." Korra told him. "You and Aiko are going to have a sleepover with them tonight."

"What about you?" He frowned.

"Daddy and I are going to come home to make sure the house is safe." Korra looked odd as she said it. "You're going to hold down the island, Daddy and I are here, got that?"

"Ok." Ryu nodded slowly.

"We'll be back in the morning." Mako put in with a smile. "You get to sleep in Mommy's old room there and play with Rohan." He added and Ryu grinned at his friend, despite being ten years older, Rohan had a lot of patience and would play with Ryu as much as he wanted.

"Can I bring Ji?" He asked hopefully and Mako grinned.

"Of course you can, pick two toys to bring and then help Daddy pick out two for Aiko, ok?" Korra smiled when he jumped up and led Mako for his bedroom to pick out his toys. "Alright sweetheart." Korra took her daughter into her room and laid her down in the crib. "Mommy's going to get you some clothes and things for tonight." She told her and gathered up what the infant would need for a night with her grandparents, leaving off the things she knew Pema still had on the island.

"Ready?" Mako met her in the living room with a bag for Ryu and took the bag she had for Aiko.

"I guess." She shrugged and they put shoes on Ryu and left for the island, making a slow trek through the city to the docks. Korra loved walking through the city with her husband and children, so many people waved and smiled at them. Old ladies cooed over Ryu and then peeked at where Aiko was sleeping in the sling pressed against Korra's chest.

While for a while there had been some people who didn't like her as the Avatar, she'd come into her position in the last few years with strength and gained respect with her marriage and two adorable children. The women felt she related to them better now that she had a family, the men were wary, but her pro-bending days worked in her favor with them, and once she was strong again, she'd use that. And she didn't plan on another pregnancy any time soon. Then again hadn't exactly planned Aiko and here she was.

"Daddy!" Ryu pointed at the boat as soon as he saw it and he ran for it, pulling Mako after him. The kid loved the ship, he loved being on the water and despite his amber eyes, Korra hoped he'd be a water bender. Aiko's eyes were a shade of gray right now she hoped would darken to a bluer color, but she'd be happy with anything. Even non-benders, after all, Avatar Aang had a non-bender, she would love either of her children if they didn't bend just as much. "Mommy!"

"I'm coming." She laughed at her son's impatience. God he was like her sometimes, more so than his father anyway. Though if her mother's word was anything to go on, Ryu had a lot more to go before he would be an out of control child as apparently she had been at times.

"Mommy, it's going to leave."

"Not without me, it isn't." Korra teased. "They don't leave without the Avatar." Ryu frowned as she climbed onto the ship and the family sat near the bow to give Ryu his favorite seat. Mako had to grip him tightly to make sure he wasn't going to jump or fall into the water, something they honestly wouldn't be surprised from their son.

"Hey, Ryu, there's Grandma." Korra pointed to her mother standing on the dock waiting as the ship pulled up. "Remember her? From yesterday?"

"Yeah." He whispered, still unsure of the new person. Living in the South Pole, Korra's parents couldn't come often and had come to meet Aiko for two weeks, having arrived two days before and were now meeting Ryu that he was older and talking. Tonraq and told Mako Senna's idea to give them a night off from the two kids, and it had been up to Mako to convince his wife.

"Mom." Korra grinned and gave her a one armed hug when she saw her, passing over the baby immediately.

"Hello sweetheart, and hello." Senna cooed to her granddaughter. "Do I get you all night?" She looked at her daughter with a pleading face and Korra scowled.

"Yes."

"Against her will." Mako put in, carrying Ryu off the ship. "Say hi?"

"Hi." Ryu waved shyly and Senna grinned.

"Your Grandpa is with the sky bison if you wanted to see." She appealed to the little boy who immediately looked at his Dad.

"Alright." Mako laughed and they went over to the barn with a wave to the girls.

"Do you want to go?" Senna asked Korra with a smile. "I can take care of her."

"I don't know." Korra frowned. "I don't want to leave them. I haven't left Ryu overnight since he was born. Well, only when I had her." She touched her daughter.

"Come inside." Senna determined and Korra followed her mother, dropping her children's things in a corner of the oddly quiet hours. Tenzin must have his children somewhere, probably still trying to keep the now twenty-two year old Jinora away from her romantic interest. At least they had been gracious enough to allow her parents to stay with them since their apartment was much too small for six people. "Sit." She directed Korra to a chair and gave her her baby back before bringing tea over. "Why don't you want to leave them?"

"Because they're my babies." Korra frowned. "I'm their mother; I need to take care of them."

"I can take care of them, I raised you." Senna murmured. "One night is not abandoning you children. You need to learn how to leave them." She passed Korra a cup of tea. "What are you going to do when Ryu won't go to school because he's never been away from you?" Korra was silent. "I hated that you were away from us so much, but it was what you needed." She smiled and touched her daughter's knee. "Mako needs you."

"Don't tell Daddy that." Korra smiled and looked at her sleeping daughter. "I don't know, I'm just irrational about it."

"You'll be back tomorrow. And honey, if the worst happens, they'll always know how much you loved them." Senna smiled. "Now when your boys come back in I want you two to go back to your apartment and spend some time together. Your marriage is just as important as your children."

"I suppose." Korra sighed. "I'm going to miss them."

"Of course you will." Senna kissed Korra's forehead. "That's what makes you a good mother."

"Thanks." The compliment meant more than she would ever admit. All the criticism she'd gotten as the Avatar as a teenager had hurt, and now as an adult she didn't want to be given anything that bad again. Especially not with her children. Aiko woke a few minutes later and she fed her while her mother asked a few questions about the children's routines and their needs before letting her take the baby back into her arms.

"Hey." Mako grinned and came into the room. "Ryu is with Tonraq, riding his shoulders."

"Oh." Korra smiled.

"Let's just go." Mako murmured. "Stop by the barn while he's playing and say good bye and get going."

"Ok." Korra nodded, trying very hard to keep herself calm and moved over to kiss her daughter's forehead.

"We'll be fine, if we need you, we have your phone number." Senna promised and Korra let Mako take her from the house.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, let's just go." Korra breathed, letting her fingers clasp his while they walked toward the barns. "If he cries I can't leave."

"He won't, he's on cloud nine." Mako murmured right as they heard a high pitched scream and giggle.

"Mommy!" Ryu yelled as soon as he saw her. "He kissed my hand!" He yelled and Ikki laughed brightly where she was holding the baby Sky Bison so Ryu could pet him.

"Oh yeah?" Korra grinned. "Well maybe he's your friend."

"Cool." Ryu was starry eyed at the bison.

"Ryu, Daddy and I are going to go, we'll see you tomorrow." Korra touched his shoulder and he didn't even look back.

"Ok, bye Mommy."

"Bye honey." She straightened and grinned as she walked back to Mako. "He didn't even look at me." She frowned and rested her head on his shoulder.

"He'll be excited to see you tomorrow." Mako promised. "Come on, we've got errands and no children to weigh us down in the store."

"That'll be new." Korra laughed and followed him to the store where they spent at least an hour stocking up on supplies so they'd be able to feed and diaper their children for a few weeks. It was impressive how fast they were out of the store without two kids to wrangle. "What is for dinner?" Korra asked once they got into their apartment and stowed everything away.

"I was thinking adult food." Mako grinned. "Fry up some fish for you."

"Mm with a bottle of wine." She smiled and moved for the tall shelf while he started heating up the oil. To reach it she bent the air behind it and caught the bottle easily, popping it open and inhaling the scent. She was starting to see why leaving their kids once and a while was a good thing. "Ohh fish." She moaned when he put the first piece in the pan. "When can we feed it to him, I miss fish."

"We can start trying." Mako laughed and took the glass of wine from her leaving a kiss on her lips.

"Please." Korra inhaled the scent with a smile and sipped her wine as he did. "You were right."

"I was what?" Mako looked at her with raised brows.

"Right." Korra rolled her eyes. "It's about time, only took you what, eight, nine, years?"

"I will cherish this moment as the first time I am right." Mako lifted his glass and sipped it regally before kissing her. "I love you, Korra."

"I love you too." She laughed and rested her chin on his shoulder, grinning up at him. "Smells good."

"It does, doesn't it?" He grinned at the food.

"I meant you." Korra turned away and he stared. It had been a while, since she had flirted with him this openly. He didn't know how to answer and just finished up the fish fillets and plated them carrying them to the table they usually shared with their children and they ate together, having light conversations about anything but their children, finding little they could think of. "Leave the dishes." She smiled when he carried them to the sink and she grabbed his waist, letting him pull her against him.

"Yeah?" Mako grinned.

"We do have the apartment to ourselves; we might as well use it." She murmured, resting her hand on his cheek.

"If you insist." Mako grinned and slid his hands over her sides and kissed her, sliding his hands over her back and kissing her, easily urging her mouth open under his grasp.

The kiss was like someone had lit the both of them on fire and her arms started to grasp at him as he gripped her tightly. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom, laying her on the bed, but she wasn't going lightly, she ripped at his clothes, shoving his shirt off almost roughly as she tilted them over and straddled his waist, kissing at his bare chest, her hands and fingernails scraping lightly over his body.

Korra sat back and pulled at her own shirt, leaving her only in a bra. She'd been wearing them in place of her wrappings since she had Ryu as they were easier to get on and off breast feeding, and now, the full breasts were wonderfully arousing. He reached for them and she grinned as she tipped forward to allow him to cup his hands on her chest. Her hair was still mostly loose from earlier and she looked absolutely gorgeous with her hair disheveled and her shirt off.

Her body was softer since having two babies, she wasn't all hard muscle as she had been before, and he loved feeling the curves of her sides and down to her strong thighs that were straddling his waist. Impatient, he toppled her onto the bed and pulled off her pants, kissing up her leg while he kicked off his, sliding up slowly to her lips and kissing her. Mako entwined his tongue with hers as he pushed in, groaning into her mouth.

"Faster." She breathed after only a few strokes. "Don't play around." She taunted and he complied with a grin, kissing at her chest and neck while he increased the pace, insanely affected by the noises escaping her mouth. "Mako." She gripped his shoulders as her head fell back. "Oh, ungg, Mako." Most of what she was saying weren't even words, but she was gripping him tightly.

He groaned against her neck when he felt her muscles contract around him and he lost control, his last thrusts fairly erratic and hard while her back arched sharply.

"Oh." She breathed when he fell next to her, his arm flung over her stomach. "We should've done this a while ago."

"See?" Mako grinned and kissed behind her ear. "And we don't have to get up and make sure they're ok. They're taken care of." He sighed and held her close; pleased her body didn't tense up at all.

"They are." She snuggled against him. "Naptime?"

"Mm." He agreed softly. "And then round two." He kissed her neck, nipping at it with his teeth. "And then eventually I'll make us breakfast in our underwear."

"Sounds perfect." Korra's voice had lost a lot of her energy as she rested against him. Mako smiled and let her fall asleep in his arms, pulling up some blankets to keep them warm in the cool evening air.

In the morning they'd see their babies again, but for now they were together. Ryu and Aiko were bonding with their grandparents to Korra and Mako could reestablish the bond they had together as husband and wife. It was pretty amazing how they'd fallen right back together despite her initial unwillingness to leave their babies, but she'd come to terms with it quickly and here they were.

And now he was very unwilling to let her go. At least, for the rest of the night.


End file.
